


Being Megatron

by Caius



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Dom/sub, Identity Porn, M/M, Manipulation, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not the Megatron Ravage wants, but he can work with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Megatron

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after Megatron and Ravage's scene together in _The Agenda: Part Two_ ; the first line is from that episode.

"Now. Let us talk."

As he spoke, Ravage-- _the_ Ravage, one of the first Megatron's closest and most loyal servants, hero of the great war--unconsciously leaned towards Megatron, his mouth pressing _almost_ close enough..."Megatron," he said, low and rough and desperate, and talking, it seemed, could wait.

"Yesss, Ravage." Megatron pulled him up, hand on his chest, tail around his waist, shoving his chest against Ravage's and Ravage's back to the wall as he took Ravage's mouth, their teeth and tongues battling fiercely in a Predacon--or _Decepticon_ , he should say--kiss. Even in submission, Ravage was a warrior (just like--no).

Megatron kissed harder, hands roaming down Ravage's chest, searching for the surge of energy that would signify a spark. Ravage moaned, and the energy flared harder, Megatron's name on his lips, almost pleading for Megatron's attentions as he clung to his Master's (namesake's) shoulders.

"Yessss--Ravage, my most loyal servant." Taking the role he had rehearsed all his life, Megatron teased out the hidden seams of Ravage's spark chamber, the heady _ancient_ spark calling out to him as Ravage bent his head back in submission. Megatron accepted the offering, licking teasingly at the neck cables as Ravage moaned his (predecessor's) name; then he bit down on the cable that would do the most damage if he bit just a little harder and ruptured it.

Megatron could kill him like this, and the knowledge roared through their bodies, ecstasy building until Ravage--inevitably--yielded.

"Megatron, please!" Ravage's claws dug in under Megatron's shoulder pads, tearing into the metal.

The surrender was--perhaps--a little quicker than Megatron would have preferred, otherwise, but this was _Ravage_ , the _real_ Ravage's neck cable in his teeth, his spark flaring desperately under Megatron's hand--and how could Megatron blame him for missing his true master?

How could Megatron mind that it wasn't _his_ name Ravage called out, not _him_ the Decepticon begged for?

Strong claws tore into false-organic plating, commanding entry. Ravage clung to Megatron's epaulettes, no longer struggling as he bared his ancient spark to Megatron's mercy.

And Megatron had mercy, yesss, was prepared to give as well as take...as long as their interests coincided, and right now, they did. Megatron's chestplates slid aside, and his spark _grabbed_ , _took_ , imprisoning Ravage's essence in tendrils of lifeforce and will, making Ravage _his_ as he was already Megatron's--"Yessssssss!"

"Megatron!"

For a moment, both of them were lost, lost in the depths of Cybertronian history, as Megatron invaded Ravage's memories of Megatron, making every order, every caress, every punishment and reward--mostly reward-- _his_ , _Megatron's_ , once and future!

"Ravage...!" Megatron said, his voice higher, rougher. "My loyal servant!"

And Ravage said nothing at all, needing no voice to express his submission.

When Megatron came back to himself (to his own self), he was resting against Ravage, who rested against the wall, engine purring contentedly, still lost in Decepticon memory.

It was tempting to join him. Megatron had never felt so secure in his power as he had in Ravage's memories. But, no. He was no fool, to live in illusions. He would _make_ his empire, not borrow it.

"Ravage," Megatron commanded.

Ravage lifted his head, obedient and unsuspicious. "My Leader."


End file.
